<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A horse and his riders by Slothrasketch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391765">A horse and his riders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothrasketch/pseuds/Slothrasketch'>Slothrasketch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothrasketch/pseuds/Slothrasketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of Legolas and Gimli on Arod the horse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A horse and his riders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been several years since I was last actively reading fic and making fan art. But quarentine has a funny way of rekindling old hobbies. After watching the LOTR trilogy late last year I got pretty deep into gigolas fanfic and have been lurking (anonomous kudo #22 here!) until I got up the motivation to start illustrating. This drawing is heavily influenced by the awesome Lord of the Rings tarot cards at https://www.deviantart.com/sceith-a/gallery/42629932/tarot. They really captured a rugged, sexy Gimli, something I am still working on. I have a few more posts planned with illustrations based on some of the excellent fic I have read here on ao3. Thanks to all you writers for keeping this ship sailing! I have lots of elaborate head-cannon and story ideas for these two, but alas I am not a writer. The most I can offer are some sketches, so I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>